


standing where the lightning strikes

by eversall



Series: a slice of something like heaven [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: “Don’t get mad but your espresso machine is making a wheezing noise!” Simon yells out from the kitchen one day.“My espresso machine should never make that noise!” Raphael hisses as he tosses his book aside and runs out of the bedroom to see a grinning Simon lounging against the kitchen counter, two cups of steaming coffee in front of him..Simon and Raphael are both good at planning things. Like proposals, for instance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look I'll be honest I wrote this story when everything fucking sucked and I just wanted it to be a little piece of 'nothing hurts, everything is perfect and happy'. that might make this story a little stilted and not in the same vein as the rest of the series, but that's just how this one is gonna go i guess. 
> 
> love trumps hate. always. 
> 
> title taken from once in a lifetime by landon austin.

“Don’t get mad but your espresso machine is making a wheezing noise!” Simon yells out from the kitchen one day.

“My espresso machine should never make that noise!” Raphael hisses as he tosses his book aside and runs out of the bedroom to see a grinning Simon lounging against the kitchen counter, two cups of steaming coffee in front of him.

“Just kidding.” Simon says in a singsong voice.

“Simon.” Raphael threatens. “Did you really just give me a heart attack over my coffee machine for nothing?”

“Yes.” The other man says cheerfully, and Raphael swears even as he moves forward to take a mug.

“I’d like to note that despite all your indignation you’re still about to drink my coffee.”

“It’s not bad.” Raphael says begrudgingly, making his way to their couch and raising an eyebrow at Simon. “Well? Aren’t you going to join me?” Simon grins as he makes his way to Raphael, and his heart does that stupid flutter that occurs anytime Simon smiles like that.

“Admit it, you love my coffee.” Simon needles as he curls into Raphael, tucking his legs underneath him and squirming like a menace until Raphael gives in and lifts his arm, letting Simon snuggle into his side.

“No, I _tolerate_ your coffee.” Raphael smirks when Simon makes an outraged noise. “You’re still awful at making lattes, and you worked at a _coffee shop_ Simon.”

.

“Did you guys really drive all the way over here just for my coffee?” Jace asks incredulously when Simon and Raphael show up at Mocha Max.

“Yeah, we just really miss you.” Simon simpers, making a kissy face at Jace.

“You’re such a dick.” Jace says, shoving his hand at Simon, trying to slap his mouth.

“Please don’t hit my boyfriend.” Raphael says mildly.

“So romantic.” Simon fake-swoons into Raphael’s arms, and Raphael catches him, smiling despite himself. “Yeah, babe, you love me.” He croons. Raphael shakes his head and hauls Simon upright, slipping his hand into Simon’s as he does so.

“Just order, _idiota_.” He says, shaking his head. Jace snickers, and Simon rolls his eyes.

“Don’t laugh, that’s the tone he uses when he’s feeling very _fond_ of me.” Simon scolds. “Speaking of _fond_ , why are you parked in front of a plant nursery?”

“Business is good here.” Jace says mildly. “The usual?”

“Oh, _now_ you’re interested in our order.” Simon says accusingly.

“Isn’t this where Meliorn works?” Raphael asks, his voice light. Simon snaps his fingers and turns to Jace.

“You know _what_ , it _is_.” He says, feigning surprise. “Could that _possibly_ have anything to do with your _sudden_ relocation from a very successful office block?”

“I hate you, you betrayed my location.” Jace hisses at Raphael, who shrugs, spotting someone coming out of the nursery.

“Hurry up and give us our coffees.” Raphael says, snatching the cups out of Jace’s hand and tugging Simon away to a bench nearby. “Come on Simon, we’re going to eavesdrop.”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Simon declares. “You enable my weird tendencies.” Raphael looks at him and flashes him a quick smile, and they both turn to watch Meliorn stroll up to Jace’s truck. Jace runs his hands through his hair as he leans over, and Meliorn knocks over a basket of sugar packets. Jace tries to lean out to help him, and nearly overbalances and falls out of his window.

“Jesus, they’re made for each other.” Raphael says, horrified, as Simon turns to bury his face in Raphael’s shoulder and laugh.

.

“Absolutely not.” Raphael says when he sees who’s sitting in the window of the restaurant they’re about to enter. “Simon, please do not tell me you – “

“I _absolutely_ did.” Simon interjects. “Because you _absolutely_ told me last Saturday you were up for this.” Raphael pauses.

“No.” he says. “There’s no way.” Simon arches an eyebrow at him.

“You wanted to borrow Magnus’ suit jacket for that gala, and he made you promise a double date in exchange.” Simon says patiently, and Raphael groans.

“I _did_.” He mutters. “Bane is going to be the death of me.” Simon frowns.

“If it really bothers you I’ll pretend to get sick and we can go home.” Simon tells him. “I’m really good at faking contagious illnesses – “

“ _That’s_ horrifying.” Raphael shakes his head. “It’s not that, I just…I’ve never….” Simon squeezes Raphael’s hand, and Raphael soldiers on. “Magnus always wanted me to go out and date people, and until you I never really did, and…I’ve just never done this.” He admits quietly. Simon smiles gently at him.

“Raphael, I haven’t either.” He says, and he looks so _good_ in the twilight, his eyes sparkling down at Raphael. “But I really want to try with you.”

“Okay.” Raphael says, his throat dry.

“Yeah?” Simon asks, and Raphael leans up to press a quick kiss against Simon’s cheek. Simon looks pleasantly surprised, blushing. “Okay.”

“You’re late.” Alec says accusingly as they make their way to the other couple, and Simon groans.

“By three minutes.” He says, checking his watch. “You can’t be serious.”

“Punctuality is very important for people in the event-planning business.” Alec responds haughtily. Magnus indulgently pats his arm.

“Maybe don’t scare them off, dear.” He says. “It’s barely even appetizers.”

“We don’t scare that easily, Magnus.” Raphael turns to Simon, incredulous. “Do we?”

“It took you two _six months_ to agree to go on a double date.” Magnus shakes his head. “We’ve been pursuing you two so relentlessly – “

“Well, Magnus has, I couldn’t care less – “

“How is he the head of a successful company that interacts with _people_ on a daily basis?” Raphael asks incredulously.

.

Raphael takes a deep breath as the door opens, mentally preparing himself for a rational, structured conversation with Elaine and Rebecca during which he can ask them what he came here for.

“Raphael, hello, come in!” Elaine says, smiling broadly as she opens the door.

“Hello, may I have your blessing to propose to Simon.” Raphael says in a flat rush, all his plans going out the window as his nerves get the better of him. Elaine stares at him before she pulls him in for a bone crushing hug.

“Oh, you wonderful man, of course you can have my blessing.” She says, her voice thick. “My Simon is lucky to have you.”

“What’s happening?” Rebecca calls, coming down the hall. “Mom? Stop strangling your son’s boyfriend!”

.

Raphael comes home from work to find Clary and Izzy lounging across their sofa, with Simon nowhere in sight.

“Did you lose Simon?” he asks mildly as he drops his keys on the counter. They look over at him and giggle.

“He’s not that easy to misplace.” Clary says, her head in Izzy’s lap.

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you.” Raphael says, smirking as he takes off his shoes. “But I’d also have to kill you.”

“Ooooh, protective.” Izzy smirks.

“Very.” Raphael responds shortly, shucking his jacket as he goes into the bedroom and sees Simon fast asleep. “Ah, this is where my boyfriend is.” Simon stirs in his sleep as Raphael puts the jacket away and blearily sits up.

“What time is it?” he asks, and Raphael sighs.

“Nearly six, _querido_.” He kisses Simon once, slowly, their lips dragging as Raphael cups the back of Simon’s neck and pulls him close. “Everything okay? The girls are here and you’re fast asleep.”

“It’s just an off day.” Simon sighs, rubbing his arm. “They stayed to keep me company until you came home.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Raphael frowns, his heart heavy as he takes in Simon’s dull eyes. “You can call me and ask me to come whenever you want, you know.”

“I know.” Simon sighs and tips forward, leaning his forehead against Raphael’s shoulder. “I just couldn’t bring myself to be that selfish.”

“You can be anything with me.” Raphael whispers, and Simon chokes out a quiet, reverent “ _God_ ” as he clutches at Raphael like a lifeline.

.

“Ricardo, are you kidding me?” Raphael asks, exasperated as his brother points out yet _another_ ridiculous looking ring. Ricardo grins.

“I think Simon would appreciate the shock value.” He says, waggling his eyebrows and grinning as he nudges Raphael to a thick, ugly gold band with a wide set ruby in it. Raphael grimaces.

“Yes, he would, and that’s the awful part.” Raphael admits. He’s silent for a while, scanning the display case while the shop assistant shoots him dirty glares.

“What if he says no?” he blurts out to Ricardo in a low tone. Ricardo gives him a look.

“Ah, there it is.” He says. “I’ve been waiting for this question.”

“We haven’t even been together a year.” Raphael frets. “Is it coming on too strong?”

“You don’t really think he’ll say no.” Ricardo points out reasonably. “You’re afraid he’ll say yes and regret it.”

“He said yes to the shop lady yesterday who sold him a cat toy. _We don’t have a cat_.”

“Simon is perfectly capable of making his own decisions.” Ricardo says decisively. “And he’s decided to put up with your sorry ass, for whatever that’s worth.” Raphael glares at him half-heartedly, and his brother’s face softens.

“ _Hermano_ , he’s in _love_ with you. You can’t ask for any more from the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The rest will work out as it does.” Ricardo slings an arm around Raphael’s shoulders and steers him out of the shop. “We’ll go ask Mama for family rings. I think we have one from our great-grandparents that would suit the two of you well.”

.

“Excuse me?” Luke asks incredulously. Raphael shifts in his seat, ruefully reflecting that this isn’t going well.

“I want your blessing to ask Simon to marry me.” He says slowly. “I know Simon looks up to you.” Luke shakes his head, and Raphael’s heart sinks, his chest tightening.

“Sorry, you need to give me a moment.” Luke exhales hard. “I’m trying to process the fact that you’re asking me for _my_ blessing. Simon’s like a son to me, and it’s gratifying beyond belief to – “ He cuts himself off, shaking his head and smiling at Raphael. “I can’t thank you enough for coming to ask me.”

“You probably should have said that before shaking your head like you were saying no.” Raphael responds drily, and Luke snorts.

“Kept you on your toes, didn’t it?” The other man asks. “Of course you should marry Simon. I can’t think of anyone who can make him happier.”

.

“ _Oh my God_!” Magnus shrieks when Raphael shows him the ring. “My friend, you have really outdone yourself this time.”

“Should I be worried?” Alec asks blandly as he walks into the apartment. “Someone is presenting a ring to my boyfriend.”

“I would rather marry your cat.” Raphael protests, horrified.

“Then you’re proposing to Simon.” Alec says, his eyes dancing as he comes over and examines the ring. “Nice.”

“Darling, a Kate Spade handbag is _nice_.” Magnus says dismissively. “This is _magnificent_.”

“Mm.” Alec wanders off, laughing quietly to himself, and Raphael shakes his head.

“Never mind that.” He says, turning back to Magnus. “So? What do you think?”

“I think I’ve never seen you happier, Raphael.” Magnus says, smiling. “Do Ragnor and Cat know?”

“I called them this morning. London’s treating them well, they told me to say hi to you, they’re coming back in time to see me propose, and Cat screamed.” He winces as he remembers it. “I think people on the subway thought someone was being murdered on the other end of the phone.”

.

His mother calls him unexpectedly the morning before he plans on proposing to Simon.

“Mama?” He says into the phone, frowning down at the cheese platter that Simon wants him to arrange for the party they’re having at their apartment. Is cheese supposed to be this difficult to aesthetically sort? He doesn’t think so. He’s just glad that Simon forced this party on him, because it gives him a good time to ask Simon to marry him.

Well. Not that any time isn’t a good time. He’s almost blurted the question out at least ten time this past week, because every moment he spends with Simon he’s reminded that he wants to spend them all like this. He just wants it to be a good moment for Simon as well.

“I just wanted to remind you that your boy is a good man.” His mother says down the line, and Raphael hums in agreement. “ _Mijo_ , I am so happy for you.” She sounds like she’s about to cry, and Raphael laughs.

“Mama, don’t cry. I’m very happy too. I’ll see you very soon, we’ll visit you and Simon’s mom tomorrow. If he says yes.” Raphael adds, a pang of doubt creeping into his voice.

“Don’t be stupid.” His mother scolds.

.

There’s a moment before their first guests arrive where Raphael just stares at Simon, rambling away as he buttons his shirt, his glasses crooked and his hair sticking up in tufts. The dishes still have to be done, because Simon forgot, and there’s a crack in their bathroom because Simon was too forceful when they were kissing.

Raphael loves him. Raphael _loves_ him.

.

The chatter around them is getting quieter as everyone stares at Raphael. Everyone in this room knows about Raphael’s plan to propose to Simon, and Raphael takes a deep breath as he sets his wine glass down on a nearby table. He’s going to do. He’s going to ask Simon to marry him. He turns, and finds Simon already there, looking at Raphael with his eyes bright.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Simon asks, and Raphael frowns, letting his breath out as he shrugs.

“You’re already talking to me.” Raphael half-smiles as Simon scoffs. He notes absently that Simon’s hands are shaking. “Everything okay?” He asks, quieter. Everyone is still staring at them and Raphael scowls at Magnus, trying to silently ask the man to do something about it while he talks to Simon. Magnus stares back, the corner of his mouth twitching the way it does when he’s trying not to laugh.

“Yeah.” Simon says, drawing Raphael’s attention. He scrubs a hand over his face. “Well, no – “ Alarmed, Raphael reaches for Simon, but Simon shakes his head.

“Not like that, no.” He grasps Raphael’s hands reassuringly, and Raphael rubs his thumb across Simon’s knuckles. Simon takes a deep breath.

“All our friends are here today.” He says shakily, jerking his head at the crowd around them. “And I wanted them to be a part of this because they love you too.” Everyone around them seems to collectively inhale, and Raphael feels himself do the same, because –

_Because Simon is dropping to his knees_.

“I love you so much I can’t put it into words.” Simon continues, and Raphael feels dizzy as he takes in Simon’s tousled curls. “That’s pretty weird, coming from me, because if anything I always have too _much_ to say about everything.” The assembled crowd all laugh, and he distantly notes that they must have all known about Simon’s plan as well as his plan.

“I love that about you.” Raphael says automatically, still staring with wide eyes at Simon. Simon smiles as he reaches into his pocket.

“I know.” He says quietly, pulling out a tiny velvet box and snapping it open to reveal a gold-silver band. “Raphael Santiago, _quieres casarte conmigo_?”

Raphael laughs breathlessly, kneeling and joining Simon on the floor.

“ _Si_ , but only if you’ll marry me too.” He says, pulling out his own box and opening it to show Simon the delicate silver rings.

The room around them erupts in cheers as Simon brings his hand up to cover his mouth, shock written all over his face as he nods, his eyes bright. Raphael curls a hand in the front of Simon’s shirt and yanks his _fiancé_ towards him, kissing him desperately as Simon melts into him, the two boxes clinking as they hold each other as close as they possibly can.

.

“We need a Hallmark movie made about us.” Simon decides later that night when they’re about to fall asleep. Raphael opens his eyes and rolls over, squinting at Simon.

  
“So that no one will watch it and it’ll play endlessly on cable television?” He asks scathingly.

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it not good.” Simon points out. “Give me your hand.” Raphael groans but obliges, his heart skipping a beat as Simon slots their left hands together, the rings glinting in the weak light filtering through their bedroom.

“You love it too.” Simon says quietly, and Raphael smiles.

“I love you.” He agrees simply. “I always will, and now the world knows it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> quieres casarte conmigo - will you marry me?
> 
> also definitely let me know if my spanish is incorrect!! i can't emphasize enough that i don't speak spanish, all I have is three years of high school spanish and google translate on my side.


End file.
